


When the party ends

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Fluffy one shots [17]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben likes to punch 'em, But this fic does not contain punching, Drunk!Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, General discussion of creepy dude bros, Oral Sex, Party, Protective Ben Solo, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29559117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: @reylo_prompts  Rey gets wasted at a frat party.  Ben finds her, puts her in his room, where she's safe.  Rey wakes in the morning after Ben comes out of the shower and nakedness ensues.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluffy one shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849954
Comments: 21
Kudos: 199
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	When the party ends

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Frivolous and Horny Friday

Ben hated these parties. They were always too loud everyone was drunk and obnoxious and yet here he sat on his sofa in the middle of one. It was the cost of living with Poe he figured, and he would have hidden away in his room if it wasn’t for the girl from his biology class. 

Rey Niima. 

She was currently dancing on the coffee table to some early 2000’s hip hop song and he couldn’t tear his eyes away. She wasn’t a good dancer. but her smile was infectious and the way that their friend Rose danced with her wasn’t the worst thing he’d ever seen. 

Tonight, Poe decided to invite the neighbors, and this included people that Ben did not like. People like Hux who seemed to sneer at everyone in the room. Rose seemed to take an interest in him, probably to rile him up and get a rise out of him. So, Ben watched bemused as she sidled up to the redhead, drink in hand. But he knew that he didn’t have to worry about Rose. Rose hadn’t even had a drink and had been sipping on soda all night. Also, Rose had a mean right hook that he had been the unfortunate recipient of when he played the dummy in the self-defense class that Holdo taught every fall. 

His eyes swung back to the coffee table and to see a breathless and giggling Rey laying on it. She looked sleepy and could see some guy he didn’t know lurking closer than he would have liked. 

Ben took his chance to intervene. He swooped in, careful to meet the newcomer’s eyes with the resting bitch glare he was famous for, one that guaranteed the lurker would slink off with his tail between his legs. 

The one thing Ben hated about these parties were guys like that. Guys that didn’t know a girl but would try to get handsy after they had a couple drinks. He’d gotten into at least 3 fights since freshman year and most of those types didn’t bother to come to Poe’s parties anymore. 

Ben crouched down next to the coffee table. 

“Hey sweetheart, how are you feeling.” He said, brushing her hair away from her face. 

“Good.” She mumbled out, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“Why don’t we get you someplace quiet, huh?” 

Her eyebrows pinched together.

“Noooo… It’s fun.”

“I know you think so. But we gotta make room for the next girl to dance.” He tried to tease but she pouted. 

“But not for you.” She said her brow furrowed and her lip in a pout. 

“Nope. Not for me.” He said, trying and failing to understand what that meant. 

She beamed at him and giggled. He took that as his cue to scoop her up. 

“Where you taking her?” Someone yelled from across the room, but Ben ignored it and was saved by Rose shouting to mind their own business. “She’ll be safer up there than with some of these assholes.” That was responded to by a chorus of laughter and cheers. 

The music faded as he walked to his room, Rey cradled to his chest, her arm slung over his shoulder. He pushed open the door with his name on it, and it was the only bedroom in the house with an attached bath. The one benefit he was thankful that his trust fund afforded him. 

He laid Rey on the bed, adjusting the pillows so she’d be comfortable. He pulled her shoes off and put them in front of the nightstand, close enough to find but out of the way in case she got up at night. Before tucking her into the covers he grabbed a glass of water and a bottle of ibuprofen from the bathroom.

“Hey, Sweetheart. Need you to take this.” He said as he helped her sit up. He tried not to think about how perfectly she fit in the crook of his arm, how much he enjoyed seeing her in his room, let alone his bed.

“Mmm cuddles.” She murmured as she snuggled in.

He grinned and snorted out a laugh.

“No. Not quite.” He said and was greeted with a pout. “Later, tomorrow.” Ben told her but he didn’t actually believe that. There was no reason for Rey Niima, owner of a spit fire mouth, perfect freckles and hazel eyes would ever be interested in one Ben Solo, big eared, crooked smiled, gangly weirdo who’s only personality traits were a resting bitch face and a trust fund. 

“Promise?” She said, finally taking the proffered medication and gulping down about half the water.

“Promise.” He said, letting himself imagine a world in which that would come to pass.

He tucked her in, and she snuggled into the covers. She buried her face in the pillows before letting out a content hum. “Safe as houses.” She murmured before her face relaxed and she drifted off to sleep. 

He left the light in the bathroom on and left the door to it cracked before shutting off the bedroom light and going back down to the party to police the randoms that tended to come to these things. The last thing they needed was some freshman getting carted away in an ambulance for alcohol poisoning or worse some girl getting separated from the herd by some asshole.

It was exhausting but within a few hours the majority of their guests had left, and it was just Finn and Poe on the couch. Rose having given everyone rides home.

“Rey safely tucked into bed Ben?” Poe said with a teasing grin.

Ben bristled but tamped down a biting reply.

“Yeah.”

“When are you gonna make a move anyway?” Finn asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

“She’s not interested.” Ben said, regretting that he wasn’t already asleep in the recliner in his room. 

Finn exploded into a fit of giggles. 

“What?” Rose said as she entered the front door, hanging up her coat and plopping herself snuggly between Finn and Poe. They weren’t quite a throuple but they flirted with the idea. 

“Ben thinks Rey isn’t interested.” Poe said, an amused look crossing his features.

Rose just looked at Ben piteously and it made his skin feel tight. “Oh, my sweet summer child.” 

With an annoyed sigh Ben took that as his exit, followed by the laugher of Finn and Poe.

“I don’t know what you two are laughing for you were way worse than that.” Rose chided them. Ben smirked at the silence that followed her admonishment.

When he got back upstairs Rey was sprawled on the bed, covers askew. Ben tucked her back in.

Only that seemed to disrupt her sleep, she startled awake and before he could apologize for waking her or worse scaring her, she gave him one of her bright beaming smiles. 

“Bennnn.” She said, rolling over to face him better, although that seemed to disrupt something, and she got up hastily and ran to the bathroom. 

While she was gone Ben quickly changed and got washed up in the small bathroom in the hall. 

“Sorry.” She murmured embarrassed when she came back out. 

“Not a problem. Feel better?” 

“A bit yes.” She said, a blush darkening across her pale cheeks.

“There’s water and pain reliever if you need It. I have Gatorade in the minifridge if you’d like.”

“Please.” She said not quite meeting his eyes.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Not letting me be the centerpiece on your guys’ coffee table.” She took the ibuprofen and sipped at the liquids. 

“It wasn’t a problem.”

“Did Rose take everyone home already?” She asked. 

“Yeah.” 

She looked sheepish for a moment.

“You can stay.” He offered, not wanting her to walk all the way back to her apartment on her own. Honestly, he was just not ready for her to leave yet. 

“I won’t be a bother?”

He huffed, “no.”

“I can sleep in your recliner.” She tried to bargain.

“No.” He said firmly as he sat down in it.

She seemed to consider him a moment. 

“You can sleep here, there’s plenty of room.”

His heart raced and he knew the right thing would be to say no. But he also couldn’t let go of the idea of sharing a bed with her, even if it was platonic, even if that’s all he got, at least he got that. 

“Ok.” He replied, feeling like he was watching himself answer her.

Rey beamed and chuckled. 

“What?”

“You did promise cuddles.” She teased. 

His stomach twisted low, half nerves and half arousal as he got up out of the chair and crawled into the bed next to her. 

He did his best to keep his distance as he settled in. He had a queen size bed, but it was moments like this that he cursed his size as his shoulder pressed against hers. 

He laid there tense and uncomfortable and before long soft snores were coming from her and she rolled over towards him and draped her arm over his chest. 

He relaxed some, knowing that she was asleep and comfortable. His hand rested over her arm, his thumb moving in slow half circles over the soft skin of her wrist. 

He felt himself relax and as he drifted off to sleep, next to the girl he preferred over anyone else. 

**

Ben blinked his eyes open, the light through the curtains indicating midmorning. 

He felt warmer than usual and that’s when he realized he couldn’t feel I his arm and hair that wasn’t his was tickling his face.

He lifted his head to see Rey was still sleeping deeply, his body curled around hers. His cheeks heated and his cock twitched with interest. He did his best to disentangle himself without disturbing her, desperate for a shower. 

He retreated to the bathroom still a bit bleary eyed and turned the water on. He washed thoroughly and brushed his teeth. He did his best to cover his ears with his wet hair but realized there was no point. He turned to grab a shirt only to find he had left his clothes in his room. 

Ben turned and opened the bathroom door, steam coming out with him. He hoped he hadn’t been too loud in the bathroom and that he hadn’t disturbed Rey from her sleep. He grabbed clothes from his drawers before he turned to come face to face with Rey. Sitting on the bed, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

He was oblivious at times, but he wasn’t totally blind, he didn’t miss the way Rey’s eyes traveled up his torso and back down to where his hand held the towel or it’s vicinity. Rey’s cheeks turned a delightful shade of pink before her eyes met his.

“Morning.” He mumbled, unsure of how to act when the girl of his dreams could probably see the outline of his cock against the towel. He felt like a deer in the headlights, unsure which way to move. 

“Morning.” She said, scooting over in the bed to make room for him. He took the unspoken invitation, tossing his clothes to the foot of the bed. 

He sat next to her and looked at her face. She was so close like this; in the morning light he could see each freckle that graced her skin. He could clearly see the lush green that accompanied the gold and brown flecks in her eyes. 

“Thank you.” She said softly and if they weren’t already impossibly close, she got closer. Her face angled toward his. Her eye looking at his mouth and something flipped. All of a sudden, his mouth was on hers and his hand was cupping the back of her neck. Hers hands rested on his chest before one slid its way up into his hair. 

She hummed against his mouth and she swung a leg over his lap to perch on his thighs, the towel doing little to hide his erection. 

She pulled away long enough to glance down then back up at him.

“How long?” She asked him. A vague question but he understood.

“Since Rose brought you to dinner.” They had met at that hole in the wall pizza place and he knew then she was perfect. 

She grinned, a warm thing that made him wrap his arms around hips and pull her closer. 

“I win.” She said in rather proud way that made him laugh.

“Win what? I didn’t know this was a competition.”

“I saw her talking to you in the library, it was why I made her invite me to dinner.”

“Well, if this is the prize you can always win.” He said feeling cheesy and a little awe struck that this had always been the goal for her. She leaned forward and kissed him again, his hand sliding up the back of her shirt taking in the soft skin and lean muscle of her back. 

She pulled back to pull her shirt off and Ben’s gaze looked down at her breasts and his mouth followed. He bent down to take one stiff peak into his mouth only for her to squirm in his lap. Her hands were clutched around his head to help her keep her balance. Once he was satisfied with the attention on one breast he switched to the other, it’d be a shame to have either of them feel neglected. 

She let out a gasp at the contact and the hand that had been resting on her hip adjusted to grip her ass and help in her grinding movements against his thigh. 

When she pulled back her hands slid down his chest, her thumbs plucking at his nipples before going to the poorly managed towel. She pulled it from over his lap, his cock bobbing eagerly for her attention. 

Her hand slid over his hardening length and he couldn’t stop the groan that left his throat. 

“Is this all for me?” She asked him, her teeth sinking into her lower lip. 

Ben nodded a bit dumbly but echoes of her previous words, of prizes and winning, rang in his ears. Holding her to him he flipped them over on the bed, his fingers sliding into the band of her leggings. 

His eyes never left hers as he slid them down her legs, bringing her underwear with it. 

“Perfect.” He breathed out when she was bared before him. 

She reached for his cock again, so he batted her had away.

“Later, you won, remember?” He told her. His mouth met hers before trailing down her jaw and neck. Her thighs bracketed her hips and his cock bobbed and thrusted against the join in her thigh before he moved further down. Attending to her breasts again before ghosting his lips over the soft skin of her stomach. She trembled and tensed, he noticed that she must be ticklish. He nuzzled at her but kept moving down.

When he was finally situated where he wanted to be, he ran his nose along the crease of her thigh. 

“Ben.” She gasped and his eyes met hers. She looked nervous, but he wasn’t this is what he had been imagining since that night at the pizza place.

He didn’t break her gaze when he ran his tongue through the center of her. He didn’t miss the way her mouth opened, and her hips bucked against him of their own accord. 

He wasn’t well practiced so he did his best to read her. 

He explored her with his tongue her arousal building making a slick mess for him to play in. His tongue searched and found the little bundle of nerves that made her buck and whimper above him. His tongue delved into her entrance and he relished the taste of her, something heady and a little salty. 

His nose bumped against her clit and her hands gripped his hair near painfully. 

He added his fingers, pressing one into her slick entrance before adding another. Wanting her to come first. He built a rhythm around pumping his fingers in and out of her, rubbing them against a spot that made her keen while he sucked and licked at her clit. Her thighs were over his shoulders and her hands were in his hair. He couldn’t move away from her if he wanted to. 

He didn’t ever want to. 

He got the feeling she was just so close, and he pulled his mouth away to replace it with his thumb, maybe she just needed a bit more pressure. Sure enough, with a few swipes and his mouth latched onto her tit she came. Her body tensed and writhed under him as he did his best to work her through it until her hands pushed his away. He moved to lay next to her as she came back his hand brushing stray hairs away from her face. 

She was beautiful flushed and relaxed from her release. 

After she caught her breath she turned and kissed him, pushing him to lay on his back. 

“Condoms?” Rey asked, brows raised.

“Drawer.” He said, pointing and reaching toward the night stand closest to her. 

She opened it and grabbed a foil packet. 

She tore it open with her teeth, looking a bit feral and he felt as she rolled it over his cock. 

She was straddling his lap again and she looked heavenly from this angle. Awash in the morning light, nipples peaked, her face relaxed in arousal. 

She shifted and gripped his shaft, notching him at her entrance before working her way down. It was a slow rhythm of movement as she adjusted to him. His hands gripped her hips to help steady her, not wanting to hurt her. 

When she bottomed out, her ass rested on his thighs and she had a smug look on her face. 

“What?” He asked, his eyes unable to stay resting on one spot as they roved over her, not wanting to miss anything. From her heavily lidded eyes, to her pert breasts and to the place they were joined. 

“Finally.” She said with a sigh. 

“We’re not done you know.” He told her. Promised her. 

“Good.” She said before rising up and dropping back down onto him. The force of it surprised him and he groaned as the feeling of pleasure coursed through him. 

His thumb found her clit again, desperate for her to get off, knowing he wouldn’t last long. 

She started to work over him in earnest, pulling herself up and until only the tip of him remained only to come crashing back down, to grind over him. It was slow and torturous at times, the look of pleasure that crossed her face at every downward thrust and the way she seemed to lose herself with every grind was enough for him to be patient.

After a while her legs began to tremble, and she seemed to lose her pace and rhythm. Her brow knitted together in frustration.

“Tell me what you need.” He said, doing his best to aid her in his movements, he was certain she’d have hand shaped bruises on her hips and ass from how tight his grip was. 

“Faster.” 

She leaned down and his mouth met hers. His hands adjusting, he moved her hand between them so she could pleasure herself while he held her to him. Taking over the movements, careful not to slip out. He could feel her fingers work furiously as his cock slid through her tight walls and his hips rocked up against hers. 

“So, close Rey.” He said in warning. 

Her face was buried in his neck and he started fucking into her faster, the sound of slapping of skin filled the room. His hand cupped her ass to angle her just right and the clench of her muscles around him as she tensed and shook caused his hips to stutter. His cock pulsed within her as he came into the condom. 

“Fuck.” He grit out, imagining being able to fill her up, claim her, make her his. Her teeth had a hold on his collarbone as she shuddered above him and he held her close. 

When she came down and rolled off him he followed her enough to kiss her temple, her cheek and her mouth before turning away to take care of the condom. 

When he crawled back into bed, he adjusted the covers and pulled her to him. There was a tension within her that seemed to relax when he did.

“Was that ok?” He asked, an awkward tension seemed to have settled over the room.

She huffed a laugh.

“Yes.” She burrowed into his embrace and her stomach rumbled. 

“We’ll have to get you breakfast.” He said reaching for his phone and pulling up his delivery app. 

“You don’t have to I have food at home.” She protested weakly.

“Mmm. I want to.” He said kissing her temple as he scrolled. He found the one diner that still allowed delivery on a Sunday.

“What do you want?” He asked her. 

“No, seriously Ben. You don’t have to.” She argued and he ordered a bunch of random things that he thought she might like, things he thought he’d seen her order or talk about before. 

“Ok. Well, it’s ordered.” He said, tossing his phone back on the stand and tucking her closer. 

He looked down at her and she seemed annoyed, so he kissed her brow and her cheeks to soften her. 

“You don’t have to.” She huffed and relaxed. 

“How else am I supposed to prove I’m good boyfriend material if I don’t feed you, make you feel good.” He said lowly against her throat.

“Boyfriend material?” She said, she sounded distracted and he smiled against her skin. 

“Yes.” 

She pulled his head up so his gaze met hers she must have found what she was looking for because she cupped his cheeks. 

“Ok, boyfriend. I suppose you can buy me breakfast.” 

“Good.” He smiled triumphantly before returning to the work of kissing every bit of her.


End file.
